Vehicle fleet testing and monitoring solutions are particularly useful for supervising a vehicle's position and/or speed, for example.
Prior art solutions are however typically limited for example in terms of data collection and accumulation, real-time monitoring capabilities, or simply in terms of the analyses and conclusions which can be taken using such data collected from a vehicle.
Compatibility issues are also problematic in that a variety of systems are only operational for specific brands or types of vehicles for example.
In view of prior art shortcomings, there exists a need for improved vehicle testing and monitoring systems and methods.